Naruto the medaninja
by Drakesword
Summary: Well I don't know why I did this...I thought naruto would cause some troble as the first Medaninja.


Drakesword: Welcome to my second fan fiction.

? : What is it about?

? : Metabee how did we get here?

Metabee (the first?): I don't know but when an author like him brings a character to do a disclaimer they are usually in it right Icky?

Icky: Ya that is right but how this guy is so new?

Drakesword: Shut it Icky. Any way that isn't the point this story has little to do with you Icky.

Icky: WHAT

Drakesword: All it really is about a kid in another world getting Metabee. Oh by the way Metabee you will get to be a ninja.

Metabee: Sweet. What about my Medafighter? Who will that be?

A ninja in an orange jumpsuit comes in.

Drakesword: Hey Naruto thanks for coming.

Metabee: He is my partner? Sweet now I won't have to do all the work.

Icky: Hey that is not true I don't make you do all the work.

Naruto: From what I've seen you never really ever get shot at by medabots.

Drakesword: Shut up you guys we got to start this. Ok.

Naruto, Icky, and Metabee: Drakesword doesn't own Naruto or medabots because if he did medabots would still be on.

Drakesword: Let's get this started.

We start our story in a village called Kahona or the village hidden in the leaves. You see a mob running after a small child. This boy is name Naruto he did nothing wrong he is a container for the nine tailed fox. But the village thinks he is a demon not the demons jailer.

They would beat him every day of every month. Although today was an important day it was the anniversary of the defeat of the demon but it was also Naruto's birthday. You might think why attack him today well they see him as the demon and many want to kill him to finish the fourth's job. So after sundown they would hunt him and beat him to near death.

Naruto turned down an ally running from the villagers and ninja chasing him only to find a dead end. "We have you now demon. "Said a villager from the mob. "What did I do?" Said a four year old Naruto to the mob. Then one person yelled "You killed my dad you demon" and threw a shrunken at him that Naruto ducked to avoid it. He hides behind a dumpster. The mob surrounds him and cuts, burns, and beats him for a few minutes. Then some ANUB arrive and arrest most of the mob. They bring him to the Hokage. A few minutes later Naruto wakes up and an anub in a weasel mask (that is Itachi if you don't know) asks him if he is alright. "Ya I'm fine but what is that?" Says Naruto pointing to the back of the dumpster. The anub move the thing and finds a metal body with a pronged horn on its head. Naruto asked the anub if he could have it. The anub says yes and also see a gold hexagon and a watch on the ground and gives them to Naruto.

He brings these entire things to his two room apartment in the slums of Kahona. He looks at the metal body (if you don't know what Metabee looks like he has orange armor on his head, the outside of his arms and sides of his legs his right arm is a rifle but his left is an submachine gun) and sees a hatch on the back. 'I wound what is under this?' thought Naruto. He opens it and sees a hexagon shaped hole. So Naruto grabs the hexagon from his pocket after he puts on the watch. He puts the hexagon in the hole.

"What just happened? Where am I and how did I get here" Said a voice. Naruto jumps back and says "Who there?" Naruto looks around and saw no one in the room except him and the metal thing. He walks around and looks at the front of the thing and saw two green eyes. Both of them yelled in surprise.

"What are you?" said a scared Naruto with a quaking voice." My name is Metabee and who are you and where are we? It looks like a mob destroyed this apartment." Said Metabee." Well my name is Naruto and I found you behind a dumpster."Metabee's eye twitched when he said this."And as for why it looks like some people wreaked this place is because people did."Said Naruto to Metabee. "Why would they do that and where are your parents to stop them?" Ask Metabee but regretted it instantly. "I'm an orphan and I don't know what happened to them. "Muttered Naruto.

"Sorry kid I didn't know. But who takes care of you?" Asked Metabee." Oh Jiji gives me money and one of the few people that doesn't hate me." Stated Naruto."Why do they hate you so much?" asked Metabee." I don't know they just hate me for no reason." Said Naruto shrugging. They both talked though the night till they fell asleep. But unknown to the two the weasel anub was watching them though the night and after they fell asleep he went to report what he has seen to the third Hokage.

Well that's it I hope you liked it. Read and review thanks and I will update when I get reviews. Or when I get the next chapter done.


End file.
